Filling out forms can be a time consuming and frustrating process. Providing automatic suggestions for form field content can simplify the process. For example, an existing form filling application detects that a user's cursor is within a “first name” field and provides selectable options for content for that field based on prior responses to “first name” fields from other previously-completed forms. The user can select one of the options to automatically use the content of a prior response without having to retype that content. For example, the user may be presented with suggestions of his own first name and his own nickname and select his own first name from these options with a mouse click to automatically insert that content and thus avoid having to retype his first name in that field. Alternatively, the user may be presented with his own first name already filled in automatically. Unfortunately such field content suggestions are often over-inclusive or inaccurate, and therefore fail to simplify the process for the person filling out the form.